


Cruise Ship Bathrooms

by sqacey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cruises, Drabble, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: Evan gets locked in a bathroom.





	Cruise Ship Bathrooms

Evan had locked himself in the bathroom.

 

He wasn't sure how, but he did. He couldn't unlock it, though, so he arrived at the conclusion that he was trapped in the shitty cruise ship bathroom until either Jared or Connor came back to the room to help him.

For the first few minutes he turned the water on and off quickly, trying to let only a small amount out of the faucet. He refused to let himself panic in the small, cramped space. He eventually stopped messing with the faucet and sat on the floor, counting the drips from the shower head aloud softly. He got bored and lost count at around 123 drops.

He took up drawing on the mirror with the expo marker Connor left in there to leave notes, drawing circles around previous notes and drawing trees and mountains in any open space available.

That kept him occupied for a while.

Of course, he covered the entire mirror in marker quickly. It wasn't a large mirror and both Connor and Jared’s handwriting was big. So, not much room for Evan to doodle in.

And when he ran out of things to do, panic set in. His mind was racing, imagining every possible scenario that could happen.

 

“Evan, are you in the bathroom?” Evan snapped out of his anxious daze at the sound of Jared's voice. He got out a  _ yes _ , still feeling panicky.

“If you're locked in, just push the door out while twisting the lock.” 

Oh. Evan followed Jared's instructions, and the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me lol. Except after i panicked i tried again and the door opened.
> 
> Anyways pls leave a comment!!! And kudos is you liked it ah


End file.
